Un peu de temps
by love-lily-jolie
Summary: OneShot JamesLilyJames n'en peut plus, mais il ne se doute pas que tout peut changer, après cette dispute...POV de James


**Un peu de temps…**

Une dispute, encore. Une gifle, encore. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec cette fille, une fois elle veut ci, l'autre ça. Lily Evans. Cette fille fait battre mon cœur depuis tant de temps. Malgré les apparences que je montre, je suis réellement fou d'elle. Tout le monde l'a comprit, mais ce n'est pas son cas, elle ne me fait pas confiance, et je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je n'arrive pas à me montrer tel que je suis quand elle est présente, il faut toujours que j'en fasse trop, pour me redonner du courage, bien souvent.

Une fois de plus les Maraudeurs, surtout mon frère de cœur, Sirius, vont me remonter le moral, trouver tous les défauts de cette femme que j'aime tant, espérant que je l'oublie. Je ne compte plus les soirées à nous accaparer les fauteuils de la salle commune pour parler de ma relation avec ma jolie rousse. Ils ne conçoivent pas que mon cœur lui appartienne alors qu'elle ne se gêne pas pour me balancer des horreurs à longueur de journée. Mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer, c'est comme cela, mon cœur l'a choisit, bat pour elle, je l'aime…

Mais cette fois-ci, tout est différent, je lui en veux réellement. Cette fois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a giflé. J'avoue qu'elle a souvent raison de me remettre en place, mais ce soir, je n'ai rien fais de trop. Sirius a comprit ma colère, ne portant pas ma douce dans son cœur, alors que Rémus, connaissant mieux Lily, avoue ne pas comprendre.

J'ai du convaincre Patmol de ne pas aller la voir, je sais comment cela se serai terminé, je connais leurs caractères. Je sais que Sirius veut m'aider, mais je veux vraiment avoir une chance avec cette fille, elle est parfaite, à mes yeux. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu, je ne comprend pas pourquoi ce soir, c'est différent. Cela ne semble pas déranger mes amis, je ne la défends plus maintenant, même si je ne participe pas.

Quelques heures ont passé depuis ma gifle, mais elle n'est toujours pas remontée, je ne quitte pourtant pas le portrait des yeux, malgré ma colère. Ce n'est pas son genre de ne pas rentrer, surtout que le couvre-feu est passé. La Grosse Dame finit cependant par s'ouvrir, même si ce que je vis me brisa le cœur.

Elle, d'habitude joyeuse, les yeux brillants et toujours accompagnée, était seule, les yeux rougis, triste. Je n'aime pas la voir ainsi, surtout qu'elle ne laisse pas souvent ses émotions reprendre le dessus, préférant ne pas parler de ses peines, si ce n'est à sa meilleure amie, Alice.

A l'instant même où je la vis, plus rien ne compta. Ni mes amis qui n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il se passait, ni l'heure, ni se qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Toutes traces de ma colère avaient disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. C'était la première fois, mais je su à cet instant que je ne voulais plus revoir les larmes sur les joues de ma Lily, jamais.

Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je vis qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi. Je m'empressa de donner un coup à Sirius, je ne sais pas se qu'il serait capable de faire, Merlin sait qu'il déteste Lily. Le regard qu'il me jette me prouve qu'il ne tentera rien, mais je sais qu'il ne vaudra plus rien si Lily élève la voix sur moi. Je sens qu'elle est nerveuse, ses mains tremblent quand elle les pose sur l'accoudoir de Rémus, me faisant ainsi face, mais ses yeux refusant de croiser mon regard, pour la première fois.

- Je… J'aimerai te parler… James…

Mon cœur arrêta de battre cette fois-ci. De joie parce qu'elle avait dit mon prénom ? De peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire ? Je ne sais pas, mais je m'avance tout de même, captant au passage le regard noir de Sirius. Je suis ma jolie rousse dans un coin isolé de la salle commune, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, loin des trois autres Maraudeurs.

Je sais que la conversation va commencer quand je la vois enfin me regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux magnifiques, d'un vert émeraude étincelant, qui hantent mes rêves depuis tant d'années. Mais la détresse que j'y perçois me fend le cœur, désormais hors service pour la soirée, je crois. Avant même que je ne puisse essuyer la larme qui coule sur sa joue, elle commence à parler :

- Je sais que je n'est pas toujours était gentille avec toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es obstiné, James… Mais c'est différent maintenant… Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement… Pourquoi quand je ferme les yeux je te vois… Pourquoi quand je rêve je rêve de toi… Pourquoi toutes mes pensées sont pour toi… Je sais que tu me veux depuis des années, mais je t'ai blessé tout à l'heure, je suis désolée… Je comprendrai que tu m'en veuilles, que tu ne veuilles plus… Mais si oui… Laisse moi juste encore un peu de temps…

Avais-je raté un épisode ? Dire que j'étais sous le choc était un euphémisme. Le moment que j'attendais depuis si longtemps allait enfin se produire, j'avais enfin ma chance avec Lily Evans ! Du temps… Je lui donnerai ce qu'elle voudra, y compris cela, du temps…

Sans prévenir, je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant contre moi, respirant son odeur. Je la sentais se détendre doucement, tout en sentant ses bras passer derrière mon cou. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu bouleverser ma Lily à ce point ?

Quand elle me lâcha enfin, tout ce que je vis ce fut l'étincelle de bonheur qui avait retrouvé sa place dans ses yeux, grâce à moi, à mon amour. J'attendrai l'infini, juste pour elle…

- Monte te coucher, ma Lily, lui murmurais-je doucement. On se voit demain… Je t'aime…

Sa réponse ne fut qu'un faible murmure, mais ses mots atteignirent mon cœur à la vitesse de l'éclair. C'est fou ce qu'un simple ''moi aussi'' peut faire sur un homme amoureux. Car voilà ce que j'étais, un homme fou amoureux…

Je retourna m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil, sous l'œil curieux se Sirius et Rémus, Peter étant couché. Le temps passe si vite avec les gens que l'on aime que l'on ne s'en rend pas compte. Une heure aurait pu s'écouler que cela ne m'aurait même pas paru plus long qu'une minute. Les seules paroles que je prononça à l'attention de mes meilleurs amis qui attendaient furent :

- Il lui fallait juste du temps…

Dans notre bonheur nous étions cachée, mais nous n'apprendrons que le lendemain que les larmes de ma Lily étaient pour ses parents, morts dans une attaque sanglante, faisant la une de la Gazette. Je crois que se fut pour cela que Sirius prit Lily sous son aile, l'aimant comme on aime une sœur. Connaissant la vie sans parents pour détester les siens, il pouvait l'aider à surmonter leurs pertes mieux que moi.

Et dire qu'elle ne me demandait qu'un peu de temps…


End file.
